


Monkey!

by Stowaway



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean, The Wizard of Oz
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway/pseuds/Stowaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/circe_tigana/247866.html">Heathen Gods Drabble Challenge</a>. 100 words exactly.</p></blockquote>





	Monkey!

Mysterious Slaughter of Flying Monkeys  
Dateline: Emerald City

Investigators are stymied by a series of brutal killings of Flying Monkeys that took place last week in Haunted Forest Colony. Thirty-seven of the former minions of the Wicked Witch of the West (deceased) were hacked to death on Tuesday by person or persons unknown.

“We’re clueless,” Chief Inspector Rink-a-tink said at a hastily-called press conference today. “We have no solid leads. The survivors aren’t much help in the investigation. When interviewed, they become agitated and scream ‘Cousin Jack! Cousin Jack! You can’t have it!’”

A tip hotline has been set up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Heathen Gods Drabble Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/circe_tigana/247866.html). 100 words exactly.


End file.
